Love From Day 1
by EzriaShipper2012
Summary: Ezra surprises Aria with plane tickets to Europe for their 6 month anniversary/valentines day vacation. Credit to ImagineEzria for writing the "Drunk Scene" for me in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love From Day 1**

**Aria's POV: **

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining. It was such a beautiful day. As I get up out of bed, I walk over towards my closet in search for the perfect outfit. Today was such a special day, that's why everything had to be so perfect. Ezra and I will be celebrating our 6 month anniversary. 6 months ago from today is when I met the love of my life. When I finished getting ready I walked over towards my calendar ad check off one more day. The day was finally here, valentines day that is. As I walk down the stairs towards the door my phone started to beep. It was a message from Ezra that read: "6 months ago, when I met you in that Hollis bar, I knew that you would be the one I would be spending the rest of my life with. Can't wait to see you tonight. I have a big surprise for you and I think you'll love it. Love you xoxo, Ezra"

I looked up and smiled. Then I decided to skip school for the day to go surprise Ezra. At least it's a lot more fun then sitting in a desk for 8 hours. When I arrived at Ezra's apartment which is only like 5 minutes away, I knock on the door. Ezra opens the door and is standing there in his striped cotton boxers with a newspaper in his hand. He has this look on his face like he doesn't want me there. "what are you doing here?" he said. "I thought I would bail on school for the day to spend time with you…." I replied.

**Ezra's POV: **

I woke up this morning and was getting ready to go out to get the stuff for the surprise I had been planning for Aria for valentines day. While I was getting ready, Aria showed up at my door. When I saw her I didn't know what to say other then "what are you doing here?". I couldn't just tell her to leave because I didn't want to hurt her feelings or her to get upset over something so stupid.

Aria: "If you don't want me here you can just tell me that you don't want me here, instead of making up some excuse"

Ezra: "No, it's not that. I want you here, It's just that I-I just needed the day to get your surprise ready. It wouldn't be much of a good surprise if you knew about it".

Aria: "Ok, I understand now. Thanks for being honest with me" (she goes on her tippy toes and kisses him)

Ezra: "I promise I will call you when I'm finished getting the surprise ready"

Aria: "ok." (smiles)

Ezra: "Can I call you around 5:00pm?"

Aria: "Yeah, that sounds good!"

Ezra: (Takes her hand and leads her towards the door) "I'll see you later".

Aria: "Bye" (blows him a kiss with her hands)

**Aria's POV: **

As I leave Ezra's apartment I wonder what I'm going to do until 5pm. I couldn't go back to school because I have already missed the first period 1/2 . I mean it's only 10:30am, I guess I could go to the spa and get my nails done, and then pick up Ezra's present.

**Ezra's POV: **

As Aria leaves, I go and finish getting ready. This is our first valentines day together, It has to be perfect! I say to myself. I should probably wrap up the plane tickets for our Europe trip getaway so if she comes back she won't find them. I still have to pick up the roses I ordered for her and order some Chinese food from our favourite Chinese place.

**Aria's POV: **

I just walked out of the spa and was now headed to pick up Ezra's present. I had got him a journal and a pen that had his name engraved in them. Inside the journal I placed this years school picture of me. Once I got his presents, I went to wrap them. Then I headed over to my house to pick up my red strapless dress and black heels.

**Ezra's POV: **

I just finished getting everything for Aria's surprise. Once I got back to the apartment I put the Chinese food on some fancy plates, poured some wine into some glasses, put the roses in a vase and lit candles all around the room. Once I was finished I called Aria.

Ezra: "Hey babe, you can come over now if you want, your surprise is ready."

Aria: "ok, I'll see you in 5. I'm just leaving my house now, bye."

Ezra: "Bye"

**Aria's POV: **

I wonder what the surprise is? He's been acting strange for the past 2 days. When I arrive at Ezra's, he is setting up candles on the balcony. I walk over to him and give him a soft kiss on the lips. Dinner was all set up on a table on the balcony with our favourite song "B-26" playing. As I walk to my chair Ezra pulls it out, waits until I sit down and then pushes the chair towards the table. Then he sits down on his chair next to me. He tells me to shut my eyes and hands me a small box covered in red wrapping paper, with a note that says "Aria, what you and I have is the most real and honest thing in my life, I have never felt this way about anyone before. Happy 6 months and happy valentines day. Love always, Ezra xoxo". After I read the note I started to tear up a little. Luckily I wiped the tears away before Ezra noticed. When I opened the box there were 2 plane tickets to Europe. "this must have cost a fortune" I said. "anything for you" Ezra replied.

Aria: "aww, thank you so much" (kisses him)

Ezra: "Aria, I love you SO much"

Aria: "I love you too Ezra"

Aria: " When do we leave and for how long?"

Ezra: "we leave in 4 days, and we will be gone for 2 ½ weeks"

Aria: " now I just have to make up a lie telling my parents why I will be gone for over 2 weeks"

Ezra: "you could just tell them that your going on vacation with one of your friends and their family?"

Aria: "that's a brilliant idea, thanks!"

Ezra: (smiles) "your welcome"

Aria: " you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for"

(Aria and Ezra kiss on the balcony beneath the stars)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Europe Here We Come **

**Aria's POV: **

It was now 3 days later and I still cannot believe Ezra surprised me with those plane tickets to Europe. I figured I would just use Ezra's idea and lie to my parents and tell them I'm going on vacation with a friend and their family. I thought I would choose Spencer as that friend. We are both really good at telling lies and my parents would most likely believe me because Spencer's family always goes on a 2 week vacation to their lake house. It isn't exactly in Europe, but at least it's somewhere besides rosewood. It's around 4:30pm now and since me and Ezra are leaving in the morning I should probably shower and pack my bags….I just got out of the shower and I'm now packing my bags and getting ready. As I'm packing I get a call from Ezra:

Ezra: "Hey, excited for the trip?"

Aria: "words can't describe how excited I am!"

Ezra: "I was thinking that since we have to get up really early tomorrow morning, if you wanted you could just spend the night at my place? I only have 1 bed but it's big enough for 2 people, plus I have a couch.."

Aria: "maybe I will take you up on that offer."

Ezra: "what time are you coming over?"

Aria: " I just have to tell my mom I'm leaving, so probably in 15 minutes, if that's ok!"

Ezra: "yeah, that's fine. See you soon. Bye" (hangs up the phone)

**Aria's POV: **

As I hang up the phone from talking to Ezra, I make my way downstairs. My mom was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

Ella: "Aria, where are you going?"

Aria: "oh, I was invited to Spencer's family's lake house for 2 weeks. Is it ok if I go?"

Ella: " yeah that's fine. Just make sure you call me once a day. Love you, bye."

Aria: "Bye mom, love you"

When I arrive at Ezra's apartment he opens the door and greets me.

Ezra: " hey babe, can I get your bags for you?"

Aria: "yeah, sure" (smiles)

Ezra: "what do you think about watching movies all night?"

Aria: "I'd love that…"

Aria: "what movies do you have?"

Ezra: "A walk to remember, To kill a mockingbird, It happened one night…"

Aria: "oh, can we watch " It Happened One Night?"

Ezra: "yeah, sounds good. I had a feeling you were going to pick that one!"

**Ezra's POV: **

Once Aria came over we decided we were going to be lazy together and watch some of our favourite movies. We watched movies until midnight and then I told Aria that we should probably get some rest because we had to be up by 7am to get ready and it takes 1 ½ hours to drive to the airport. So we had to leave around 8am. I turned the TV and the lights off and we got ready for bed. I pulled Aria close to me and put my right arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on my chest. Before we knew it we were both sound asleep, and my alarm clock had woken me up. It was now 7am and Aria is still sound asleep. I decided to go have a shower and make her breakfast in bed. Once I was showered and breakfast was made I walked over to the bed and started kissing her and whispering in her ear.

Ezra: "Aria, baby you need to wake up now because we need to be out the door in 35 minutes"

Aria: "just a few more minutes. Can you lay with me for a few minutes?"

Ezra: "ok, but only for a few minutes."

**Ezra's POV: **

Once Aria was up and had eaten breakfast I told her I would get our things ready while she had a shower and got ready. It was finally 8am and we were ready to leave to go to the airport. I had called a taxi to drive us there since we were too tired to drive. Once we got in the taxi Aria kept saying she was extremely tired. So I let her lean against me as we fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up and when we arrived at the airport around 9:30am and Aria was still sleeping. Instead of waking her up, I came up with a clever idea of how to get her out of the taxi. I loaded the suitcases onto a luggage cart and then picked her up and set her down on top of the luggage. I made sure my arms were around her so she didn't fall. 30 minutes later we boarded the plane, and off to Europe we went.

**Aria and Ezra's POV: **

5 hours later we arrived in Europe in Frankfurt, Germany. There was a 6 hour time change and our jetlag was pretty bad. We got in yet another taxi and were headed to the resort. When we arrived at the resort the first thing we did was check out our room. We noticed that there wasn't a lot of food in our room so we decided to go grocery shopping to stack up on some stuff.

Aria: "I think we should go shopping and get some food and stuff!"

Ezra: "yeah, I think that's a good idea."

**Aria's POV: **

When we arrived at the store Ezra told me to get the food. I had no idea what he was going to buy?

**Ezra's POV: **

I left Aria to get the food while I went to the liquor section. They do say that European liquor taste good right! I just thought that since we were here, I would get some for me and Aria to try. Little did I know what's about to happen. When we arrived home, we both carried the groceries into our room and set them on a table. Aria was rummaging through the bags. She came across the 4 bottles of wine that I snuck into the shopping cart at the store without her knowing. Aria took one of the wine bottles out and held it up.

"What's this?" Aria asked. "Oh, uhm. I bought some wine so we could celebrate?" I replied. "Ezra Fitz, were you planning on getting me drunk?" She asked, seductively. "That was not my intention, but.." Aria pulled the cork off the wine and found two wine glasses. She poured enough wine for the both of us, and she took the first sip. "Damn, that's good. Try it!" She gestured to my cup. I gulped a few sips and smacked my lips together. "You're right, it is pretty good." Aria downed the remaining of her wine and poured some more into her glass. I did the same. Within a few minutes, we were looser than before.

~A few hours later -

Aria and I finished off two of the four wine bottles in less than 30 minutes. Let me tell you, she's even better drunk! Aria stripped down, leaving nothing on but her bra and underwear. She was going through my suitcase until she came across one of my dress shirts. She slipped it on and buttoned it just enough so she was showing some cleavage and that her black lacy bra was showing. Aria took her camera and sat on my lap. She pressed the on button and kissed my cheek and snapped a picture.

"You're turn," Aria said handing me her camera. She walked in front of the door and she put her left foot up on the door and she popped the collar of the shirt. She put her hands into her hair and gave a sexy smile. I snapped the picture. Aria gave me a sly smile as she started strutting towards me. She took the camera from my hands and placed it on the table. Aria backed me up against the table. I turned making her be against it instead. I propped her up and we began kissing. One thing lead to another, within minutes we were naked on the bed making "drunken" love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Were we that drunk?**

**Aria's POV: **

It was now the next morning. I had just woken up next to Ezra in bed and realized we weren't wearing any clothes. I looked around the room and noticed 4 empty wine bottles laying on the table and our clothes in a pile beside the bed. We must have done some things we might regret in the future, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I glanced over at Ezra laying beside me as his eyes started to slowly open.

Ezra: "What happened?" he mumbled.

Aria: "Well, we are naked in bed and there are 4 empty wine bottles on the table, what do you think happened?"

Ezra: "Well, you didn't have to snap at me like that…"

Aria: " I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't imagine our 'First Time' being like this.."

Ezra: "Neither did I, but there is nothing we can really do about it now…"

Aria: "I guess your right"

Ezra: "We should probably clean up the wine bottles and everything before we start the day"

Aria: "Good Idea!" (Kisses him)

**Ezra's POV: **

Aria and I had just woken up to find our clothes laying in a pile on the floor, and 4 empty wine bottles laying on the table. Neither of us had any idea what happened. We had just started cleaning up when I found Aria's camera. We both started looking through the pictures when we came across pictures that we don't remember taking of us. We figured they must have been from last night. I just hope nobody see's them. When we were finished cleaning, Aria said that she was going to have a shower and get ready.

Aria: "Before we go anywhere, I need to shower and get ready."

Ezra: "Me too!" (follows Aria into the bathroom)

Aria: "Uh, what do you think your doing?"

Ezra: "Having a shower!"

Aria: "With me?"

Ezra: "Yeah, why not? It's not like we don't know each other. We've been dating for half of a year…plus it won't waste as much water!" (he laughs)

Aria: "Ok. Fine but your washing my hair and my back for me…"

Ezra: "Sure.." (smirks)

**Aria's POV: **

When we were out of the shower we got dressed and ate breakfast. Then I convinced Ezra to come clothes shopping with me. Nobody usually likes shopping with me because I shop for hours and hours. I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to go. I mean guys hate shopping! We were going to one of my favourite stores so I could buy some new dresses, and if I'm lucky maybe I can convince Ezra to buy a new suit. When we arrived at the store I told Ezra that I needed his help finding some nice dresses. Luckily he agreed.

**Ezra's POV: **

We had just arrived at the store. Aria had convinced me to go shopping with her. I couldn't say no. We walked around for a good 10 minutes until we found anything. I had found a few nice dresses for Aria, and she found me a suit.

Ezra: "Aria, I found you a purple strapless dress, a black dress, and a red dress!"

Aria: "That's great! Well, I found you a new black suit"

Ezra: "Really?"

Aria: "Yepp!"

Aria: "I'm just going to get a change room and try on these dresses."

Ezra: "Ok. I will try on the suit when your done trying the dresses on."

Aria: "Ok." (walks into change room)

**Ezra's POV: **

We had been at the store for an hour now. Aria is in one of the change rooms while I am waiting for her. While she was trying on the dresses, a women around my age walked out of one of the change rooms. She looked familiar, like I have seen her somewhere before. Suddenly it hit me. It was my ex-girlfriend Jackie from a few years ago. By the way she was looking at me, I could tell that she remembered me too.

Jackie: "Hey Ezra, Long time no see…"

Ezra: "Hey, how are you?"

Jackie: "Good. You?"

Ezra: "Fine. Thanks."

Jackie: "What are you doing here?"

Ezra: "Oh, im just waiting for my girlfriend to finish trying some stuff on."

Jackie: "Girlfriend?" (looking surprised)

Ezra: "Yeah, we've been dating for a while."

Jackie: "How could you do this to me?"

Ezra: "You're the one who called off the wedding. We could have gotten married but you chose not to. And now I fell in love with a girl that means so much to me, so there's nothing you can do about it now. You will not ruin my relationship!"

**Ezra's POV: **

Before I could even finish talking, Jackie wasn't even an inch away from my face and her lips were pressed against mine. Just then I noticed Aria walking out of the change room.

Aria: "Ezra! What the hell!"

*Ezra (trying to push Jackie off of him)

Ezra: "Aria, it's not what you think it is. I was waiting for you to come out and Jackie came up to me and started kissing me. You have to believe me! I'm telling you the truth…" (he glances up to look at her and then puts his head down looking at the floor)

Jackie: "He's not telling the truth, you really shouldn't believe anything he ever tells you."

Aria: "Oh I believe him alright, you're the b**** I don't believe!" (slaps Jackie across the face)

*Jackie pulls away from Ezra and starts fighting with Aria.

Ezra: "Jackie! Stop it!"

*He walks over to them and pulls Aria away from Jackie.

Ezra: "Jackie, nothing you ever do or say will ruin my relationship with Aria…Now get lost!

*When Jackie finally leaves, Ezra walks over to Aria and hugs her.

Ezra: "I can't believe you were actually fighting Jackie for me. Nobody's ever done something like that before."

Aria: "Aww thanks. I only did it because I love you and I didn't want her taking you away from me."

Ezra: "Aria I would never let that happen." (kisses her)

**Ezra's POV: **

When we arrived back at the hotel me and Aria had noticed that the camera filled with all the pictures that were taken last night was missing. I remember I put it on the table in the living room, but it wasn't there anymore…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Things Stolen **

Aria: "Did someone come in here and just take the camera while we were gone?"

Ezra: "They must have, because I put it on the table this morning and now it's not here."

Aria: "Did you lock the doors?"

Ezra: "Yeah, I always do. They must have broke in somehow."

Aria: "This cant be happening..."

Ezra: "If people see those pictures on the camera from last night we're in trouble."

Aria: "Oh my god. If my parents find out about those pictures, I'll be grounded until I'm 90.."

Ezra: "Aria, it's all going to be fine. Just relax."

Aria: "Ezra! How can I relax when I know that someone has our camera filled with drunk pictures of me and my former English teacher?!"

Ezra: "Good point. We could always report the camera missing. That way if anyone sees it, they know to bring it to us.."

Aria: "Ezra, it's not a lost dog or a missing child. It's a camera!"

Ezra: "Well how are we supposed to find the camera then?"

Aria: "How about we start looking around the hotel.."

Ezra: "Good idea. I'll start looking in the living room and kitchen."

Aria: "I'll go look in the bedroom."

**Aria's POV: **

We had just discovered that the camera with all of our pictures on it had been stolen. Someone must have found a way to break into our hotel room while we were gone. Ezra had just went to look for it in the living room and kitchen while I went to look in the bedroom. So far I haven't found anything besides our clothes and some wine bottles. As I go to search under the bed my phone starts buzzing, indicating that I have a new text message. I pull the phone out of my pocket and press the envelope button which obviously shows me all of my messages. The first message I read said "Aria, look at all the trouble you've gotten yourself into. What do you think your parents will do when they see those pictures? -A" After reading that first message I could feel my heart rate speeding up and my hands started shaking really bad. I don't even want to know what the next message will say. I go back to my new messages and read the second one.

"If you want your camera back before anyone sees those pictures, then you're going to have to follow my rules to get it back. Here's what you'll have to do:

1-Find a way to distract Ezra and get him out of the hotel long enough for you to pack your suitcases.

2-Once your suitcases are packed, you'll have to find a way back to rosewood. Don't leave Ezra a note or anything explaining why you're leaving. Just leave.

3- Once you get back to rosewood I'll send you a message. Don't worry, I have a tracking device on your phone so I'll know if you're following my rules.

4-In the message I will tell you where to meet me, so we can have a little chat. See you soon xoxox -A"

Once I was done reading those horrible messages from 'A', I thought "Why do people keep ruining my life? First my camera gets stolen and now this! How am I supposed to lie to the love of my life and just leave him here in Europe. He'll have no idea where I am. People are so sick these days." As much as I don't want to leave Ezra, I know I have to because A has a tracking device set up on my phone so he or she will know if I'm following the rules or not. As soon as I put my phone away I start to clean some stuff in the bedroom. As I'm cleaning, I remember that I'm supposed to get Ezra out of the hotel for a while. I have to go talk to him before it's too late.

Aria: "Ezra!?"

Ezra: "Yeah babe?"

Aria: "I was just wondering if you could walk downtown and see if you can find some places where we can eat this week while I clean the hotel room?"

Ezra: "Yeah, sure thing. Anything for you."

Aria: "Thank you so much."

Ezra: "Aria?"

Aria: "Yeah?"

Ezra: " I love you. I don't want you to ever forget that."

Aria: "I know you do. I love you too. I'll see you when you get back."

Ezra: "Okay, see you soon. (Kisses her cheek)"

**Aria's POV: **

As soon as Ezra left the hotel I started gathering all my things and putting them into my suitcases. I really don't want to leave him alone here in Europe, but I have too, or one of us is going to end up getting hurt. As soon as my bags were packed, I went outside to try to find a taxi that could take me to the airport. A few hours later I arrived at the "Frankfurt International Airport" and went to purchase my ticket back to rosewood. Before I knew it, I was boarding the plane and on my way to my hometown.

**Ezra's POV: **

Aria sent me to look for some restaurants we could eat at this week while she cleans the hotel room. As soon as I found some restaurants, I wrote the name of them in my phone and headed back to the hotel. It was around 1:30pm when I arrived back at our hotel. When I reached our room, I knocked on the door, expecting Aria to answer it. I found it very strange that she wasn't answering the door. After knocking for a few more minutes I figured she most likely wasn't going to let me in. So I decided to use the room key to open the door and let myself in. When I walked into the room I was shocked to see that Aria was nowhere to be found and her suitcases and clothes were gone too. I couldn't find a note and didn't receive a text or phone call letting me know where she would be. I started getting really worried because I had no idea where she would be or where she was going. It's not like her to just leave with all her stuff and not give me a note or tell me where she was going, especially while we were in Europe.


End file.
